Out of the Ashes of Our Past
by Wolfling21
Summary: The world went to shit after Beacon was destroyed. Everyone's trying to pick up the pieces but Team RNJR are trying to make the world right again. Qrow's hurt & close to death. So when an old friend of the Xiao Long-Branwen-Rose clan offer's assistance, nobody is going to say no. Spoilers for Tipping Point & future episodes.
1. Out of the Dark

_**Author: So I have not seen Volume 4 episode 9, just an image showing Team RNGR with my beloved Qrow on a stretcher. So I blame Rooster Teeth for hurting my precious feathery drunken nutcase. Anyways Rowena has been in my head for a while and I just now figured out how to fit her into the the storyline. Summer only recently came to mind.**_

"Uncle Qrow... you're heavy." Ruby whispered, glancing over her shoulder at her unconscious uncle.

"Ruby? Is that you?" a voice called.

Ren pulled out Stormflower and aimed them at the shadows while Nora pulled Magnhild from her back.

A girl, about thirteen, stepped out of the shadows and said, "It's okay. I'm a friend. My name is Summer Lupin."

Ruby set Qrow's stretched down and ran over to the hug the other girl. "Summer! I've missed you." she chirped, hugging her friend tightly.

"I've missed you too Ruby. How's Yang and Uncle Tai?" Summer asked.

"Dad's great. Yang... lost her arm and isn't doing very good." Ruby admitted.

Summer's eyes widened and she whispered, "Oh... poor Yang."

"Sorry to interrupt... but who is she?" Juane asked.

Ruby smiled sheepishly and said, "This is Summer Lupin. She's a friend. Her mom used to visit a lot when we were little."

Juane and Nora looked the newcomer over as Ren knelt beside Qrow.

Despite being younger than Ruby, Summer was a few inches taller than her friend with long and thick dark hair. Her right eye was hazel and her left eye was red.

"These are my friends Jaune, Nora and Ren." Ruby told her.

"Nice to meet all of you." Summer said, nodding shyly.

"Ruby. Your uncle is getting worse." Ren called.

Summer moved to crouch beside the stretcher and looked at the purple stain on the bandages around Qrow's waist. "Home's not far from here. Mom's a skilled healer and Huntress. She should be able to help him." she called to Ruby.

"Okay." Ruby whispered.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Mama? Mama!" Summer shouted, throwing open the door to her home.

The house had been hidden amongst the trees and half covered in ivy... Ruby hadn't noticed it until they were at the front door.

"What is it Summer darling?" a voice called back.

"Ruby and some of her friends are here. They've got Ruby's uncle Qrow with them and he's hurt bad." Summer said, pulling off her jacket to hang it up. With the long jacket off, Juane noticed a long black tail that had previous been hidden.

"She's a faunus." Ren whispered to Nora.

"We both are. I hope that isn't a problem." a woman said, stepping into the light.

She was tall with dark hair that matched her daughter's and hazel eyes with large wolf ears that were covered in fur the same shade as her hair. She wore a caramel tunic top, hunter green leggings, brown boots and a long green jacket.

"Aunt Rowena... can you help my uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked, smiling shyly at the woman.

The woman stroked Ruby's hair and said, "I'll do what I can for him sweetheart. Who are your friends?"

"Juane Arc, Lei Ren and Nora Valkyrie. We all went to school together at Beacon." Ruby told her.

Rowena nodded to them and said, "Boys, put the stretcher down by the fireplace. Summer, go to the kitchen and get some stew started for our guests. Ruby, tell me what happened."

Ren and Jaune nodded before doing as she asked.

Qrow groaned and tried to sit up, looking around the room with glazed eyes.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted, rushing over to him.

"Rubes... you're okay?" he asked as she knelt beside him and Ruby let him drag her into his arms.

"I'm okay... but you're not. We met Summer on the way here. She brought us to her mom's house. Do you remember Aunt Rowena?" Ruby told him.

Qrow stared at her... then looked up as Rowena knelt beside him. "Wena?" he whispered.

"Hello you dusty old Qrow." Rowena smiled.

"Wena... what are you doing here? Did Tai invite you over? And where's the baby?" Qrow asked, looking around.

"We're at my home in Mistral. Not Tai's in Patch. You're very badly hurt and sick. Lie down." Rowena told him as she stroked his hair.

"What baby is he talking about?" Jaune asked.

Rowena looked at him and said, "Summer. Qrow, Tai and I all went to Beacon together. The boys were on a team together. I was on a different team but the eight of us were very close... a long time ago. After Beacon... most of us went our separate ways. Qrow, Tai, Summer Rose and I stayed very close. When I was pregnant with my Summer and after she was born, I actually lived in one of the guest rooms at house in Patch. Unfortunately shortly after Ruby's mother died, Tai shut down and I moved out. We were very close... she and I."

"You named your daughter after her." Ren added.

"Yes I did. Qrow must be hallucinating. Tell me exactly what happened to him." Rowena told them.

Ruby looked at Ren, Nora and Juane before telling Rowena about the fight with Tyrian and how Qrow had been injured towards the end of it.

"A scorpion faunus... I had heard of them from some of my elders growing up but I've never actually met one. Did you happen to grab the stinger?" Rowena asked, opening Qrow's shirt to examine the wound.

Ruby looked at her friends and whispered, "Um... no."

"Then I supposed I'll have to do my best... and hope it's enough." she sighed.

Summer stuck her head out of the kitchen and called, "Dinner's ready for everyone who's hungry."

"Go eat and relax. I'll start doing what I can for Qrow." Rowena told them.


	2. Upon a Raven's Wing

_**Author: I am not a medical professional of any kind so I do not have any real medical knowledge.**_

"Where are you from Ms. Lupin?" Ren asked.

"I was born in a town in Menagerie but I grew up in Vacuo. Despite being Faunus, my father and I were accepted because he was a great healer. He was a highly skilled herbalist but his semblance also allowed him to speed up the healing process by using people's auras. I applied to Beacon instead of Shade when I wanted to become a Huntress because I didn't care much for the back that Shade was the only source of order in the Kingdom." Rowena told him.

"How old were you when you went to Beacon?" Ruby asked.

"Seventeen. My father didn't agree with my decision at first but he eventually accepted it." she said, peeling off her jacket and setting it aside.

"I forgot you had a tail too." Ruby admitted.

Nora, Jaune and Ren stared at her before they all glanced down at the long black tail that had previously been hidden underneath her long jacket.

"I didn't think Faunus ever had ears and a tail." Nora said.

"We don't... not normally. I usually keep my tail hidden under a jacket because I'm an oddity amongst my own kind. When I was born, my mother tried to remove my tail. My father took me away and we went to live in Vacuo." she sighed.

"That's terrible." Summer gasped.

Qrow groaned and tried to rolled over as Rowena probed the wound. Her fingertips came away purple and sticky. "How much has the wound bled?" she asked.

"Quite a bit at first. Not so much lately." Jaune admitted.

Rowena growled softly and muttered, "Damn... the poison is still pretty potently in his system then."

"Do you need something mom?" Summer asked.

"No sweetheart. Eat your dinner and visit with Ruby and her friends." she sighed.

As they ate, Rowena mixed herbs into a poultice and applied it to Qrow's wound. "Hopefully that will draw out some of the poison. I don't think it's done any permanent damage yet... the wound certainly isn't deep enough to have done it." she whispered.

"Do you think it'll be safe for him to drink something to help him sleep?" Summer asked, gathering up their bowls and silverware.

"Probably. Grab the dream tea from the kitchen and fill the kettle with water. We need more wood for the fire." Rowena told her as she got up.

"Would you like help?" Ren asked.

"No, thank you. But if you insist, you might see if Summer would appreciate the help." she smiled.

Qrow whimpered and rolled onto his uninjured side, scooting closer to the fire. Ruby sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's okay Uncle Qrow. Aunt Rowena's gonna make you better." she whispered.

Rowena smiled and shut the front door behind her quietly so not to wake Nora, who had curled up on the couch to sleep immediately after eating. "Strange little girl." she whispered.

"There are many of those, sister. To whom were you referring?"

Rowena's ears twitched and she spun to face the speaker. "Raven." she growled.

"I mean you no harm. I'm only looking for sanctuary." Raven whispered, removing her sword and setting it on the porch rail.

Rowena glanced at the sword before returning her attention to the woman in front of her. "I don't have much space to offer you to sleep Raven. Tai's daughter Ruby is here with three of her friends from Beacon. Qrow is with them but he's injured. At best I can offer you a spot near the fireplace." she told the other woman.

"That's fine." Raven agreed.

Rowena pulled a tarp up and pulled some firewood from underneath it. "I want your word that you won't harm any of the children or your brother Raven. And do not mention your relation to Yang." she demanded.

"You have my word. On my honor and loyalty to my tribe." Raven swore.

"Leave your blade by the door. You may retrieve it when you leave here." Rowena told her before opening the door.

Raven looked like she wanted to protest but thought better of it, leaving her sword outside and following Rowena into the house.

"There's water on... the boil. Who's that mom?" Summer asked.

"Her name is Raven Branwen. She's Qrow's twin sister. She'll be staying with us for the night." Rowena explained.

Raven looked Summer over and asked, "You have a daughter?"

"Yes. She was born many years after you disappeared." Rowena told her as she added more wood to the fire.

Ruby looked at the dark haired woman and said, "I didn't know my uncle Qrow had a sister."

"We're not very close. You look just like your mother... down to the eyes." Raven told her, lifting Ruby's chin gently to get a better look.

Rowena growled softly and Raven stepped back. "May I use your shower 'Wena?" she asked.

"Yes. The master bedroom is upstairs... last door on the left. Help yourself to a change of clothes if you'd like. Just please don't leave any feathers in my tub." Rowena told her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The master bedroom was very simple: a four poster bed, dresser, table, a small desk and several bookshelves. Carefully Raven picked a framed photo from the bedside table: Qrow, with an arm slung around Rowena's shoulders, kissing her cheek and Rowena giggling.

"Why she loves you... I never understood." she whispered, putting the photograph back down.

Even young, Qrow had been a strange mix of cynical and rude but charming and cool-headed.

Rowena had always been confident, cunning, strong willed and caring.

They had been quite the pair at Beacon and even afterwards.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Qrow felt a hand gently wrap an arm around his shoulder and he groaned softly.

"I need you to wake up for a moment Qrow." a voice whispered... familiar as his own and warm as his own feathers.

" 'Wena?" he murmured, trying to focus.

"Yes my old friend. I need you to sit up and drink something for me." she told him.

Friend... they had been lovers... until their beloved Summer Rose had died and his drinking habits had gotten worse... much worse.

"I'm sorry." he whispered, burying his face in her neck.

"What for?" Rowena asked.

"Everything... drinking too much... how hard I took losing Summer..." he whimpered.

She rubbed his back gently and whispered, "Will you drink something for me?"

He nodded slowly and looked at the mug in her hand. Sniffing it, he found it smelled sweet and earthy. "What is it?" he murmured.

"Something that will help you sleep. You're still very sick." she told him.

"Cold." he muttered, trying to the take the mug from her but his muscles didn't quite respond the way he wanted them too.

Rowena helped him drink and said, "I've built the fire back up. Sleep as close to the edge of the fireplace as you want. Just stay human. Your wound won't heal in your bird form."

"No going feathery." he yawned, easing himself back down to sleep.

Ruby yawned and whispered, "Is he going to be okay?"

"He should be. Why don't you and Summer go up to her room and sleep? See if you can rouse Nora and take her with you?" Rowena suggested.

"Nora won't wake up until she's ready." Jaune sighed.

"There's a small bedroom upstairs across from Summer's, if you two want to sleep there." Rowena said.

Ren and Jaune looked at each other before nodding. "Thank you." Ren said before they both grabbed Nora and let Summer lead them all upstairs.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rowena's ears twitched and she looked up as Raven stepped into the room. "The children?" Raven asked.

After her shower, she had pulled on a pair of sweats pants and an over sized shirt to hide the slit in the sweats for Rowena's tail.

"Asleep. Ruby and Summer are in Summer's room. The boys and their pink haired friend are in the smallest room upstairs." Rowena told her.

Raven sat down on the couch and asked, "What happened?"

"He was injured by a scorpion faunus. The injury itself isn't that bad but poison seems to be quite potent. He's been unconscious and feverish since he got here. The few times he was awake, he was either hallucinating or very cuddly." the other woman told her.

"I didn't think scorpion faunus existed." Raven muttered.

"Neither did I. Are you hungry?" Rowena asked.

Raven nodded and Rowena got up, motioning for the other woman to follow her into the kitchen.


	3. STRQ FRZZ

_**Author: Most of this chapter is a dream sequence. So there is a brief time jump. All eight characters are 17. See end for translations of weapon names.**_

"It's been so long." Rowena yawned, looking through an old photo album.

Summer Rose had loved to take photos of her friends & was responsible for almost all of the pictures in the album on Rowena's bed.

Yawning again, she shut the album & lay down to sleep.

 **Flashback/Dream**

Rowena let out a scream as she flew through the air. She was a wolf faunus, not feline or avian & while she didn't mind an airship but this... she hated this.

Reaching towards the forest with her semblance, she pulled the wines & leaves of the trees together into a basket to catch her.

"That was awful." she groaned, sliding down one of the vines.

At that moment a girl about her age burst through the brush. Her skin was darker than anyone Rowena had ever seen & both her hair & eyes were just as dark. "A little help?" the other girl called in a heavily accented voice.

A medium sized Nevermore soared down in front of them as Rowena pulled out her weapon.

"Short or long range?" she asked.

"Either one." the other girl shrugged, pulling out a magazine of dust vials.

Rowena nodded & slipped a cane out of it's sheath strapped to her thigh. With a press of a button, the metal plates seperated so that instead of a cane it was now a whip.

"Does that take Dust?" the dark girl asked.

"Crystals only." Rowena told her.

"Then take this. It's Lightning." the other said, handing her a yellow Dust Crystal.

Rowena loaded it into the handle of her cane-whip & flicked her wrist, sending the whip up into the air to wrap around the Nevermore's leg. The avian Grimm shrieked loudly & started to fly up before a purple blast slammed into it's chest, knocking it to the ground.

"Gravity works." the dark girl smirked, holding up a gun.

Rowena laughed & thumbed a small button on the side of the handle, which sent electricity down the whip. The Nevermore screeched & trashed before falling still.

"Pretty sure it's dead. I'm Rowena by the way." she said, flicking her wrist to distangle the whip from the Nevermore's leg.

"Zed. This is Solanase." the dark girl told her, showing her the gun.

Rowena looked it over before pressing the button to return the weapon to it's cane form. "This is Suma Vratar." she said, slipping the cane into it's sheath.

"Did you make it?" Zed asked.

"I had some help from a blacksmith in my home in Vacuo. But the design was entirely mine." Rowena told her.

Zed smiled & said, "My twin sister & I are from an island on the South East coast of Mistral."

Rowena's ears twitched & she pulled her cane back out, extending it into whip form.

"What do you hear?" Zed asked.

"Footfalls. Very heavy & fast. Pretty sure it's another Grimm." she told her.

Zed pulled out Solanase & aimed it into the brush. Exactly as Rowena had guessed, another Grimm burst into view. "It's a Beowulf." Zed snapped.

The Beowolf snarled at them for a moment before a second figure, much smaller than a Grimm, dove onto it's back. The new figure dug long, sharp claws into the Beowulf's shoulder & shoved a Dust Crystal between it's teeth. "Shoot it!" the stranger shouted.

A bullet flew from nearby & collided with the Dust Crystal, blowing the Beowulf to pieces.

"That was... different." Rowena laughed, returning her weapon to it's original form then to it's sheath.

As the smoke cleared, a figure with long red hair & a long bushy tail auburn tail with a white tip stepped into the view. "I don't think I've ever seen a Grimm explode quite like that. I'm Finn by the way." she smirked.

"Zed. This is Rowena." Zed told her.

"I think I met your twin. We partnered up." Finn said.

Rowena's ears twitched in the direction of the trees & she asked, "Are those claws retractable?"

The claws of Finn's weapons slipped into their sheathes within her gloves, leaving the curve of the claws to rest against her knuckles. "Filca Salbatica at your service." Finn smirked.

The brush parted at Rowena's command & a girl, almost identical to Zed, stepped through the gap. While Zed's eyes were almost black & her hair long, her twin's eyes were hazel & her hair was short. "My name is Zeke. This is Minwi." she told them.

"C'mon. We should go find those relics Ozpin talked about." Finn suggested.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rowena glanced at Finn, Zed & Zeke as they stood before Ozpin, the rest of the staff & the rest of the students.

"Finn Albain, Rowena Lupin, Zed & Zeke Decoux. The four of you retrieved the green maiden figures. From this day forward, you will be known as Team FRZZ, led by Finn Albain." Ozpin told them.

Finn's tail shot up to lay against her spine in surprise. "You'll do fine." Zeke reassured her.

"Thanks." Finn whispered as they walked off the stage.

A quick whistle caught Rowena's attention & she shot a glance over her shoulder.

Heading onto the stage was a tall, lanky young man with dark hair & red eyes who was smirking at her. Her tail gave a lazy wag as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven & Qrow Branwen. You retrieved the purple maiden figures. From this day forwards, you will be known as Team STRQ, led by Summer Rose." Ozpin told them.

The shortest member of the newly formed Team STRQ gasped & immediately pulled the hood of her white cape up. The siblings Raven & Qrow looked at each other while Tailong leaned down to say something to little Summer Rose.

"He seems to like you. That Qrow guy." Zed whispered to Rowena.

 _ **Solanase: Haitian Creole for Nightshade**_

 _ **Minwi: Haitian Creole for Midnight**_

 _ **Fiica Salbatica: Romanian for Daughter of the Wild**_

 _ **Suma Vratar: Croatian for Forest Keeper**_

 _ **STRQ=Stark**_

 _ **FRZZ=Freeze**_


	4. A Qrow, Raven & Two Wolves

_**Author: RWBY has consumed my life recently & hurt Qrow has ruined me! Anyways enjoy!**_

Summer woke up to the sound of coughing... a very loud, hacking cough and crawled out of bed.

Ruby murmured quietly and curled herself tightly around the spare pillow, making Summer laugh softly before pulling the door shut.

From the stairs, she saw the kitchen light was on and could see a shadow moving.

"Hello?" she called softly.

The coughing stopped and a rough voice called back, "Yeah?"

"Mr. Branwen?" she asked, coming down the stairs silently.

She knew the old Huntsman was a friend of her mother's and Ruby's beloved uncle but she didn't actually know the man. She assumed that if Ruby loved him... he couldn't be that bad.

"Mr. Branwen?" she called quietly.

Qrow coughed again, trying to stop shaking. "Stop calling me Mister. Makes me seem old." he groaned.

"Sorry." Summer whispered.

Qrow glanced over his shoulder at her and gave a weak smile. Little Summer looked so much like her mother... except for her left eye... red not hazel.

"Where'd you get that one red eye, little wolf pup?" he asked.

"My mother always said my father had red eyes." she told him, tail swishing slowly.

He smirked a bit then immediately starting hacking again, whole body shaking with every cough.

Summer pulled a bottle of water from the fridge and set it beside him, noting the mix of purple and blood red in the sink.

"Mom!" she shouted.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Rowena shot awake and immediately rushed downstairs as Ruby came stumbling out of Summer's room. The boys and Nora rushed out of the spare room.

"Qrow?" Rowena called, not seeing him in the living room.

"In here! He's coughing up blood." Summer called from the kitchen.

Rowena gently touched Qrow's shoulder then his forehead. He was running a very high fever and his shirt was soaked through with sweat. "There's still a lot of the poison in his system. We need an antidote. Nothing I've done is working." she whispered.

Ruby rushed past everyone and threw her arms around Qrow's waist, hugging him tightly.

Qrow groaned and patted her hair gently. "I'mma be okay kiddo." he slurred.

"You need to lay back down Qrow." Rowena told him.

He blinked slowly, trying to focus on her. His vision was blurry... making it hard to see. "Ruby help me get him laid back down." Rowena sighed, tucking herself under Qrow's arm.

Ruby nodded slowly, sniffling as she helped Rowena take Qrow back to the living room.

"Summer grab a large bowl, fill it with ice water and grab some wash rags." Rowena called over her shoulder.

Summer nodded slowly and moved to do as she was told. Ruby's uncle calling her a little wolf pup made her wonder just how close he and her mother were. Her mother was the only person who had ever called her a little wolf pup before.

"Where's Raven?" Jaune asked.

Rowena glanced around and muttered, "Gone most likely. She has this habit of disappearing without telling anyone."

"Raven's here?" Qrow murmured.

"She was." Rowena admitted, carefully unpinning his cape and setting it aside before unbuttoning his shirt. It was a familiar motion... even though they hadn't been together for a long time.

Qrow cocked his head as he watched Rowena's hands then he looked up at her. " 'Wena?" he asked.

"Hush featherhead." she sighed, setting his shirt aside.

He was still just as pale and lean as she remembered but he also had a lot more scars. Qrow was loyal to the people he cared about but had a habit of pushing people away because he knew his semblance would affect everyone. But Rowena had stood beside him despite that... until they had all pushed each other away. Living alone... without each other... had been hard on them both.

"Couldn't you use Dust to bring his fever down?" Nora asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Dust is, contrary to popular belief, difficult to use. Weapons make it easy because you can safely push your Aura through the weapon to activate the dust or in the case of Dust Bullets, just pull a trigger. But to use it outside of a weapon isn't as easy. Even if you have a great deal of control over your aura, Dust can still backfire. So while I could try to lower his fever with some Ice Dust, there is a lot of risk involved in that." Rowena told her.

Summer set the bowl of ice water and a stack of rags beside her mother and whispered, "How are you going to get an antidote?"

"I don't know." she admitted, ears twitching.

The door quietly opened and Raven stepped inside, looking down at Qrow as she did.

"He's worse." Ruby told her.

"His fever is even higher and he was coughing up blood. The poison is killing him Raven. We need an antidote." Rowena said.

Raven knelt down beside him, touching his neck gently. His pulse was fast, dangerously fast. "Who did this to him?" she asked Ruby.

"A scorpion faunus named Tyrian." she whispered.

"What did he look like?" Raven growled.

Ruby sniffled and glanced down at Qrow before Ren began describing the man who had attacked them.

"Where was this?" Raven asked, pushing herself up.

"Oniyuri. Two days walk from here." he told her.

Rowena looked up at her and whispered, "If he's injured, he probably wouldn't have gotten too far. When Faunus are hurt, especially badly, we find the nearest safe place to hole up and lick our wounds. He could still be in that town. And it's not nearly as long of a flight as it is a walk."

Raven nodded slowly and whispered, "I'll find him. And the antidote."

"Stay with him." Rowena told Summer as she got up to follow Raven out the door.

"I don't need your help, sister." Raven said, picking up her sword.

Rowena nodded and said, "I didn't plan to offer it. I'm needed here. But this... it isn't like you Raven. You always believed that only the strongest survive. So why go out of your way to save Qrow's life?"

"We spent nine months in our mother's womb together and almost every waking moment afterwards until we graduated Beacon. Despite what you believe, that does make him mean something to me." Raven admitted.

"What about your daughter? You carried her for nine months and spent seventeen hours in labor to bring her into the world." Rowena asked, stepping off the porch so they wouldn't be over heard.

"I saved her once." Raven told her.

Rowena's ears shot forward and the fur on her tail bristled. "She lost part of her arm! Ruby said she's not doing well because of that! Yang is just like Tai!" she snarled.

Tai had always been the optimist of their strange little family while at Beacon: dragging them to parties or restaurants or movies, always laughing and always fun loving. As an adult and father, that hadn't change much... until Summer had died.

Summer's death had sent him into a deep depression that had made it almost impossible for him to do anything at all. His fire... his light had gone out and was replaced by a suffocating darkness.

It had taken him quite a while to find his way, recover and be a father to his daughters.

"Qrow told me." Raven whispered.

"And you don't care, do you!? You don't really even care if your brother lives or dies! You don't give a damn if your niece loses her father without actually even knowing him!" Rowena snapped.

Raven spun to face her, letting the tip of her sword touch Rowena's throat. "Don't tell me who I do or don't care about. And you're the one who raised your daughter not knowing her father." she hissed.

"You're the only reason that your daughter doesn't know her birth mother." Rowena growled.

The tip of Raven's sword broke through the skin of Rowena's throat, drawing a bead of blood. Rowena's ears swiveled towards the forest and she whispered, "Raven."

Raven glanced in the direction Rowena's ears had swiveled and felt the ground shake. "Grimm." she whispered, pulling her sword away from Rowena's throat.

"Mom?!" Summer called, sticking her head out the front door.

"Grab me my cane and then get back into the house!" Rowena commanded as an Ursa rushed into view.

Summer pulled her mother's cane from the corner behind the door and tossed it towards her mother, who spun to catch it.

The ebony sheath was well worn from years of use but the wood looked well cared for. Rowena's emblem, Remnant's moon shattering into paw prints, was circled by silver and set into the ebony. While the sheath itself was beautiful, the weapon itself was even more impressive.

The thick cane was metal forged with Earth Dust to make it more durable with sharp edges and a point. The handle housed a small compartment for Dust Crystals.

Raven watched Rowena thumb a button on the grip of her cane and saw the cane separate into thin metal plates held in place by a thick wire. The weapon was a very impressive one and unique... or so she assumed because she had never seen another Huntsman or Huntress use a weapon like it. Many Grimm had fallen to that weapon and it's wielder.

"Why are you still here Raven? Go find that scorpion Faunus." Rowena growled.

Raven nodded, slipped her mask on and was gone in a flurry of feathers. She screeched loudly as the Ursa tried to take a swipe at her before a whistle from Rowena returned it's attention to her.

 ** _RIP Monty Oum. You are still very much missed._**


End file.
